last_childrenfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrina Griffin
Carrina is the recurring antagonist of Last Children series. she was secondary antagonist along with Sylvain during the LAst Children. Appearance She has black medium length hair, red eyes and dark skin she wears a red shirt with a purple snake and black rose marking her deception and betrayal, a black jacket, dark jean and crimson boots. as a young girl, she wore a pink dress and shoe with a ponytail. PErsonality She was very uncooperative, ungrateful duplicitous and dishonest woman to be known in the family ever since Terrence came into her lives. she's also bratty whenever she gets what she wants. Before Terrence came in, she used a kind and sisterly to Jazzra and Cody. Even after that she shows she has compassion for her youngest siblings as shown in one of her diary entries where she tells warns Jazzra not to wear a short skirt. Her anger and resentment towards Terrence and her family as a whole is because to her, it felt as though everyone had just a replacement for her deceased baby brother with Terrence. She may also see Terrence as selfish for just coming back into their lives, not thinking if their mother might feel triggered from seeing him. She’s angry at Terrence and Jazzra for not realizing that while Kim Lin acts loving and kind to Terrence, she’s had to leave the house to just so she can get therapy without anyone shaming her for her happy facade. Her sympathy for her parents change over the years as they along with her siblings shower Terrence with love and adoration while she is left in the background. She clings to the vampire, Sylvain Mortnoire, as a means of feeling love as a result from neglect from her family. When her family threw her a bachelor party (?) she figured they wouldn’t listen to her if she said she didn’t want one and picked the first guy she saw, Marlon. Knowing that she wouldn’t be happy with him, Carrina wanted Marlon to catch her cheating so he would break up with her. However, she never expected her family to react so violently and with anger. "I can't believe Carrina did that! breaking the Gym leader and dating a vampire!" Jirani said. "I know it's not right, but I'm saying to this now: I'm gonna kill Carrina." "no, Jirani. We are going to kill Carrina." Kim Lin corrected "yeah, then we'll only have three kids." Jirani said Last Children, Chapter 4, The Betrayal and Revelation Upon learning they went through her diary she realized how her family gives little care of her and left to join Brandon and Sylvain. With them, she felt a strong bond and connection, being treated as person and not a trophy. History She was second born daughter after Cody and before Jazzra and her little baby brother. during vacation, her life changes when she lost a brother in a storm until Terrence was brought in by JAzzra and he was welcome in as part of the family. She soon grew to hate his new step brother and never accept nor be the replacement of her deceased brother. 3 years later after Terrence become part of the family, Carrina was secretly dating a French vampire, Sylvain Mortnoire. She grew to love him very much and kept a secret from her parents. She notices her parents set up a bachelor fun for Carrina to pick a date for her. She picked MArlon as her date only to use him as a pawn and playing his emotion. She was soon alone with Sylvain and unknow to the girl, Marlon heard the conversation. she soon came to face her father after hearing Sylvain was threaten by her father and discovered he read her diary. she hurt the family by wishing to not relating to her. she and Sylvain become part of Brandon's minions and she attack the school with Sylvain. Meeting with Kingston During the meeting she was with Brandon during the meeting with Nash. she was disguisted for paying more money to Nash. She was followed by Terrence only to lead him as she and Brand killed Jirani in cold blood. after the mission, she was soon meet her end by his Terrence along with Brandon and Sylvain. Trivia * Sylvain was the only family never have any potential skills until in the future she wiled a sword given by her boyfriend. * She has Seviper due to her shirt resemble of her deception. * Carrina are similar to Carmen Lopez from George Lopez ** both are rebellious and disrespectful to their father. ** Both have secretly boyfriend who was hiding the relationship behind her parents' back. unlike Carmen and Zack, Carrina and Sylvain have truly love each other as Sylvain doesn't care if her blood was drained by the vampire. ** Carnen and Carrina have siblings in their lifes. ** They don't have the potential on anything. * Carrina is an evil contrast to Jazzra ** Carrina’s dark clothing contrast with Jazzra’s more bright clothing indicating the side they’re on along with the implications of the virgin (Jazzra) and whore (Carrina) dynamic. ** Carrina is also a fighter and active player while Jazzra is more of a damsel in distress. ** Additionally, Carrina is implied to have casual consensual sex with her lovers, while Jazzra is presented as being pure and innocent. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Griffin Family